This proposal is for continued support of a new training program in virology, with a major focus on virus-host interactions in eukaryotic ceils. Twenty two faculty members will participate, all of whom are members of at least one graduate program composed of faculty at both Rutgers University (RU) and UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson (RWJ) Medical School: the Coordinated Graduate Program in Microbiology and Molecular Genetics of RU and UMDNJ and the Graduate Program in Molecular Genetics, Microbiology and Immunology of UMDNJ-the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences. These two programs share recruitment, admissions curricula, and other training activities. This training program provides education in physical techniques, recombinant DNA, immunology, host and tissue trophic mechanisms, and host defense mechanisms as applied to the problem of viral infection of eukaryotic hosts. These trainees represent a group of highly trained professionals who will apply their skills to the viral infectious disease problems now confronting the United States: the AIDS epidemic, the entry of dengue fever into this country, and frequent influenza outbreaks and less frequent pandemics. The agents responsible for these problems (and a variety of others) are being intensively studied here, as are research techniques applicable to many other health-related areas. In addition to the techniques of modern biotechnology, trainees become familiar with molecular approaches to vaccine development, approaches to molecular intervention in viral life cycles, and the molecular biology of the interferons and their receptors and signal transduction mechanisms. This program recruits trainees from a large pool of outstanding applicants, including those in an ongoing undergraduate minority biomedical careers program at UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School. The training faculty currently supervise minority and handicapped trainees. The current application emphasizes that the twenty-two laboratories comprising the training grant provide a cohesive group whose members interact well and extensively together in providing training in virology and virus-host interactions. Furthermore, the wide breadth of the investigators in this program provides its unique strength in developing genuinely novel and unanticipated advances in this area. [unreadable] [unreadable]